


The Scarlet Sky

by ladyofstardvst



Series: awake our sleeping sword of war [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetic and lovely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst
Summary: A night in which you wished to live in forever.The beginning of a collection of things you and Cedric experience while on the brink of + in the midst of the Second Wizarding War.





	The Scarlet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really go here, but im thinking about slowly visiting this corner of the world more!! may turn this into an ongoing, casual drabble deal where a plot Eventually Forms, but with me who tf knows? I sure dont!!! hope you enjoy it anyway.

“_But I don’t want comfort. I want poetry. I want danger. I want freedom. I want goodness. I want sin.”_

_-__Aldous Huxley,_ _Brave New World_

_ A balmy breeze stole the rose petals from your hands. _

_ They swirled around each other as they flew, a sort of elegant dance around the spires of towers and rooftops below, changing partners often as they drifted down, down,  _ _ _down_ _ _ towards the cobblestone ground and lush, green courtyards. They slipped through your fingers like fireflies or the gauzy trail of light a Patronus leaves behind when it leaps and frolics through the air you breathe. _

_ You watched the ambitious ones as they ascended higher and higher towards the sky, reach _ _ ed _ _ out towards the setting sun as twilight crept closer and closer. The inky black and navy blues it brought with the change of time slowly bled into the soft purples, lemon yellows and hot pinks of the descending sun. _

_ There were a few stars preceding the moon from behind your tower that came to say goodbye to the  _ _ giant fire star, and greet the glowing waxing moon upon its arrival _ _ . _

_ Eventually, the rose petals disappeared, finding new homes among the castle grounds. You hadn’t realized that neither of you were watching them anymore, but instead had turned eyes to the sky as more and more far-away stars came out to play. You stood in silence, taking in the rare  _ _ quiet _ _ , the rare privacy, the rarity of a moment like this – and the mix of the raw beauty of the world sprawled out before you, the sheer  _ _ glamour _ _ of the treasured memory this would become – slammed into you like that time you took a spell to the stomach during one of Lockhart’s hazardous dueling lessons. _

_ Eyes bright and drunk on  _ _ this  _ _ spellbound beauty of the world pan lazily to the left, drinking in the contrast between stark shadows and the last dying rays of sunlight long passed beyond the horizon; a world painted in  _ _ deep  _ _ blue–violet hues of the twilight hours crafted from the steady hands of time. _

_They __linger__ on the boy next __to you__, __his__ hand reaching for your own. Calloused fingers and soft skin kiss electricity into your veins, your nerves, your lungs – when he held on tightly to make sure this wasn’t a fever dream__, __or a daydream or blackmail from the gods. He__ never los__t__ the taint of the natural glory around you because he, too, is stained with __the __divinity __bleeding into the air, the sky._ _Y__our heart swells with such contentment, you’re __convinced__ it must be a ___crime___ – that the Dark Lord will apparate on the minaret closest to you and snatch it all away because surely, being ___happy___ on the brink of the greatest war in years doesn’t ___let___ people like you and the golden boy of Hufflepuff feel anything like cloud nine happiness and passing moments of bliss and cataloged memories of Hogsmeade dates and flirty Quidditch rivalries or the rush of adrenaline that’s pure ___thrill___ when you sneak out past curfew to watch a meteor shower on the __menacing__ shores of the Black Lake._

_ You’re right in the end, you suppose _ _ d _ _ . _

_ A wind kissed with frost kept the stems woven between your fingers. _

_ It was time to  _ _ leave this place  _ _ - _ _ you felt it in your bones;  _ _ n _ _ o longer  _ _ welcome  _ _ in this liminal space of night – but you wanted to be _ _ , until the end of time, the end of eternity.  _ _ T _ _ he darkness above  _ _ s _ _ wallow _ _ ed _ _ the last rays of light whole,  _ _ a signal  _ _ curfew had long since passed. _

_The boy beside you came to life once more, shifting his body to meet your eyes __as__ the __first_ _beams__ of moonlight cre__pt__ across fallen tree trunks and full, leafy__-__limb__ed branches__. “We should probably get back inside,” his __words __loud amongst an evening so still, the air so __soft and __serene._

_“I guess you’re right,” you answered, _ _ a heavy melancholy feeling took deep hold of your heart _ _ . You tried to tear your eyes away from his, to glimpse the rising, glowing sphere before you – but you simply  _ _ _couldn’t_ _ _ . He had you snared so thick and so deep for so long, you hardly noticed  _ _ now _ _ , nor minded. _

_“First one to get caught treats Hogsmeade next month?” Cedric asked, his smile lighting up your tower like the sun. Gently, he tugged you away from the stone ledge to the door closed, wooden and worn with age and weather treatment._

_ You huffed a laugh, all the smiles that ever called home upon your lips dripp _ _ ed _ _ sweetly down your reply. “You’ll regret that proposal when you have to restock my Honeyduke’s stash,  _ _ _Captain_ _ _ .” _

_ His laugh was  _ _ _The Creation of Adam_ _ _ personified. _

_ The stems slipped down between your fingertips, as if you  _ _ had _ _ never held them at all. _

**Author's Note:**

> always open for requests + ideas via my tumblr @ladyofstardvst


End file.
